the gifted pt 1
by WhiteXTrainer00
Summary: Once when Yugi Aki discovered her powers and her crush and new family who also has strange powers like her, she is in danger along with them. An psychopathic evil britishmen is hunting for people with strange powers and wants to control the world. (Crappy Summary better one inside) GENDERBEND
1. hi

**Ok, so I've been working on my new story but it will take a awhile before I update it so please be patient. I'll be sure to update this by maybe by next month. Until then please wait.**

**But as a treat to all of u hear's a sneak peak...**

The gifted, teens with special powers, live in hiding from an evil man who wanted to capture them for a purpose. These gifted couldn't rest because of that. Until a girl with powers like them arrived. Though the challenge she had to face of fighting along side the gifted, she has to fight something more in her heart...love. Will she give the gifted some peace and confess her love to one of them?

**This sneak peak sucks I know, Anyway peace out.**

**Btw. here's the title and other stuff.**

**Title: The gifted**

**Anime: Yugioh**

**Genre: Romance and ?**

**Pairing: you guess**


	2. prologue

**Finally I was able to ubdate this one. I finished with the story but I'm planning to post one chapter every 2 weeks cause well there are certain areas in the chapters I'm not satisfied with.**

**Jaden: You don't have to explain all that you know**

**Me: Sooooooo I can do whatever I please**

**Yami: even dominatee the world?**

**ME: Aside from that**

**Yusei: Let's just get story overwith**

**Me: K**

**Yugi: Author does not own yugioh just plot and OC (guess who) and review please *wink***

Prologue.

There are two kinds of humans. There are those who were regular people with nothing special in their blood or super powers. Then there are others who do have abilities that are unknown to the world. These people are known to be gifted. Some of these gifted either were inherited from gifted people in their families or developed it in their lives. These people live in hiding because they are afraid that someone will find them. In fact someone did. A man known as Aquarius, a hunter of the gifted people, had hunted many people with gifted abilities and succeeded but he wasn't able to get all of them because these remaining were too powerful and quick, they were able to live on. The unfortunate ones were captured and the results aren't plesant.

Aquarius is still on the hunt of the remaining gifted. The question, will these gifted find peace and live freely among the regular or stay in hiding? Read on if you want to find out.

**I know this is a bit short but the chapters are loooooooooooooooooooooong.**

**Jaden: yeah nearly fell alseep reading it -o-**

**Me: hey I had alot in my mind**

**Jaden: yeah sure**

**Me: are u doubting me**

**Jaden: what no-**

**Me: *lunges at Jaden with angry eyes* I worked hard on this and the only times I didn't were during when I have tests to study which was alot **

**Jaden: Ok ok sorry**

**Yami: *sweat drop***

**Yusei: I'll stop them u 2 end this story**

**Yami: Uh *clear throat* Well this is the end**

**Yugi: Review please and I'll hug you and Yami will do your bidding**

**Yami: hey**

**YUgi: bye for now**


	3. Chapter 1

**Just want to update this, because I owe u guys from a very looooooooooooooooooooooong wait so yeah here's the first chapter**

**I don't own yugioh just plot **

**Ok enjoy and review please**

Chapter 1

Yugi Aki, a 17 year old girl with blonde bangs and one bang slightly longer over her eyes, long black spiked hair that reached her back tipped with purple, wearing black tank-top and jeans, and round amethyst eyes, is on the run….again. She had just killed, well not actually killed someone at school. More like the person touched her and died. And that was done in front of the whole freakin' school. Being afraid she would be sent to the principals, she ran away to find a place to hide. She was discovered by several people who touched her and died. Yugi knew she had to turn herself in but was too afraid to do it so she ran. Apparently this happened for quite a while now. Yugi had a strange power that she developed when she was bitten by a spider and nearly died. Thanks to some medication she survived, but the strange power somehow was triggered. She recently found out when she picked up a pigeon and accidently killed it, 2 days ago.

Yugi looked behind her, no one seemed to be following, but she kept running. Exhaustion took over and forced Yugi to stop and catch her breath. She looked behind her again no one there. When she recovered, she continued to run. As she reached an ally way, a gloved hand caught her and dragged her toward him with another hand cupped to her mouth. Yugi struggled to break free.

"Nice work" a man came out from the shadows.

"So this is the one" the man looked down at her.

"Yep" the other man who caught Yugi said.

"Mm-hmm, bring her to the truck" the man said as he and his companion dragged Yugi to the truck.

When they were about to put Yugi in the truck, a shadow rushed in and smacked the man holding Yugi. The man yelled, "Ahh" and loosened his grip on Yugi but still held on.

"What" his companion turned.

"Something smacked me"

"Who"

"I have no idea, it went by so fast"

The two men looked around.

"We'll have to keep a close eye"

"Right"

The two men continued dragging Yugi with their gloved hands. Then a shadowed figure ran and smacked one of the men. The men stopped and took out guns still holding Yugi who was now shocked and scared.

The shadowed figure appeared again, the two men began shooting. The shadowed figure avoided the bullets and got out his weapon and smacked one man. That man fell down a little dizzy.

"Who are you, show yourself" the man holding Yugi demanded.

"Nice seeing you again" the shadowed figure said as he landed on his feet, wind blew in. The shadowed figure walked forward revealing someone in a cloak.

"Show your face, and what do you mean 'nice seeing you again'" the man asked.

"Looks like you forgotten me, buddy" the cloaked person smirked as he took off the hood of his cloak revealing a teenaged guy with sharp crimson eyes, blonde bangs with three shooting up like lightning bolts, spiky black hair that shoot upward tipped with red.

"You" the man holding Yugi snarled. Yugi realized her eyes were closed so she opened them and gasped to see a hot guy. She blushed but shook it off.

The man gripped on Yugi and pointed his gun at the guy with his other hand. "Come any closer and I'll shoot"

The guy smirked, "Try me"

The guy shot a bullet. Yugi gasped in horror as the bullet sail right at the guy. The guy didn't seem to move as the bullet raced toward him. The guy, swift as a ninja dodged the bullet and appeared in front of the man. The man backed up a bit, gun in hand, Yugi in the other.

Before the man could shoot, the guy swiftly punched him, causing the man release Yugi, who was in shock. The man landed on the ground. Yugi fell to her knees panting.

"You ok" the guy asked he lingered over her giving her his hand.

Yugi looked up and shyly took his hand as he pulled her up.

"Thank you" Yugi whispered.

"Hey don't mention it, just be a bit careful ok" the guy smiled.

"umm, sure" Yugi smiled shyly.

The guy nodded as he turned to leave.

"W-wait" Yugi called and the guy stopped.

"I didn't get your name" Yugi said.

"Yami" the guy said as he turned his head and walked away and vanished.

"Thank you" Yugi whispered.

**Not that long but the other chapters are gonna be longer**

**Thanks for reading and review**

**Free hugs from yugi if u do**

**Yugi: yep **


	4. Chapter 2

**new chapter, because I felt like updating**

**I don't own yugioh just plot**

**review please**

Chapter 2

That night Yugi stared at the ceiling of her room on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of how that Yami guy saved her.

_He's really cute _Yugi thought, _Wish I could see him again…ugh what am I thinking, he's a stranger and I can't fall for that, besides I have this power and I might kill him. _Yugi looked at her hand.

She sighed sadly and slept. Then woke at a sudden and looked at her hand again. _Wait, that guy he held my hand but he didn't die, but why…_ Yugi thought.

Through the window roof two figures in cloaks stood watching Yugi.

"You don't suppose she's the one"

"No doubt, but we have to do this quickly or _he'll_ capture her and that will reveal our kind"

"Ok"

With that they vanished.

The next morning, Yugi woke up in the sound of birds. It was a good thing that it was a weekend today, so she could stay inside all day without touching and killing anyone. She headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast, just then the phone rang.

"Why all of a sudden and in the waking hours of the morning" Yugi wondered.

Yugi headed to a table and picked up her phone.

"Hello" Yugi said to the receiver.

"_Hey Yugi, it's me Anzu_" the voice in the phone said.

"Oh Hey Anzu, what's up" Yugi said.

"_Turn on the news_" Anzu said.

Yugi, still holding the phone, turned on the T.V. and the news flickered on.

"_**This just in, there has been several deaths yesterday including in Domino High, our sources have scanned the area and found no trace of blood spills but the victims were claimed dead, some say they had a heart attack but others say it was the work of a girl, Yugi Aki.**_ _(picture of Yugi pops in the screen) __**We had no clue if she did it, a student says that the victim touched Yugi and fell dead in 5 seconds. Police are searching for her now unless she turns herself in" **_

Yugi was stunned and didn't move.

"Yugi, Yugi you still there" Anzu's voice asked.

"Uh….yeah I'm fine, got to go see ya bye"

"W-wait hold…." The phone clicked as Yugi placed it down panting.

_Now that the police are after me, I can't stay here_ Yugi thought and raced to her room to pack.

As she packed she looked through the window, police cars are already parked outside. Yugi gasped and raced to her bag and got the things she needed and raced down stairs. Yugi picked outside, police had surrounded the area. The only way out was running through them and that meant they would pursue her.

_It's a chance I have to take_ Yugi thought and raced out running full speed right through the police.

"Hey you stop right there" a cop demanded as he and his comrades chased after her.

Yugi didn't listen and ran full speed. She turned a corner with the police right behind her. She picked up more speed. Yugi sped through the block turning every direction to lose the cops but no matter how much the police kept following. Just when Yugi was about to give up, she had an idea. She jumped in an ally way and hid in a box. The police ran to the ally way but didn't know where she went and raced ahead.

When the close is clear, Yugi got out of her hiding place and ran the other way. Just when she's on a verge to turn a corner, a gloved hand cuffed her mouth. Yugi struggled as she was pulled in.

"So you think you can escape huh" a man said.

"Heh, the boss would surely find you amusing" said another man, "Come on let's get her in."

The two men dragged Yugi. Yugi kicked and squirmed and freed one of her arms and punched the guy in the face causing him to let go. His companion turned and gasped when he saw his companion on the ground.

"So you want to go the hard way eh" he smirked and snapped his fingers. A whole bunch of guys appeared surrounding Yugi. They charged but as soon as they came in contact with Yugi, they fell dead. The guy glared at her and summoned more of his men. Distracted of all the men, Yugi hadn't noticed someone behind her, when she realized to late, she was knocked out.

The guy picked her up and thrown her in the back of a truck.

Just when he was about to close the door, a chunk of metal sailed in and landed at the guy's feet causing him to turn around to find two cloaked figures.

"Unhand the girl" one of them demanded.

"Or what" the guy asked.

"Or you'll face us" the cloaked figure said as they took off their cloaks revealing two teenaged boys. One was Yami, another was a guy with the same appearance as him but tanned and had blood red eyes. Both wore black sleeveless shirts with navy blue jackets, leather pants, a choker, and combat boots plus two cartouches hanging on their necks, also they had belts, armbands, and watches.

"It's you two, heh still I'll take the girl" the guy sneered.

The two boys glared.

"If it was a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get" Yami said, "Atem let's do it"

"Right" the guy, Atem, nodded.

The man charged sword in hand. Yami jumped to one side. Atem the other. Yami got his weapon out, a staff with Egyptian writing on it. Atem got his weapon, a sword, the Khopesh symbol of the pharaoh.

The man in black charged at Yami. Yami blocked the strike and kicked him on the stomach. Atem knocked the guy on the floor. The two stood over him pointing their weapons at him.

The man looked up in pain.

"Release her" Yami said.

"Never" the man rasped.

"Then die" Atem glared as his and Yami's forehead glowed showing the eye of Horus. Their weapons glimmered as they raised them and bright light shown and blasted the guy to oblivion.

Dust cleared and the man was gone.

Yami and Atem ran to the truck and jacked the door opened. They saw Yugi still unconscious on the floor all bruised.

"Atem, get the car, I'll get her out" Yami said.

Atem nodded and sped off.

Yami carefully lifted Yugi up, bridal style, and hopped off the truck.

Soon a black SUV drove in and Atem got out.

"Is she alright" Atem asked.

"Just a few scratches, but she'll live, come on let's go before more of those men come back" Yami said as they got in the car and drove off with Yami driving it.

**Bye for now**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys new chapter. **

**I don't own yugioh just plot**

**R&R please**

Chapter 3

Yugi woke with the sound of the engine purring. She looked around and wondering where she was and where she's going.

"Hey there, you're awake" Yami said as looked at the view mirror.

"Where am I" Yugi asked.

"In a car" Atem replied looking back.

"What" Yugi asked.

"You were knocked out by those men and was put in that truck we rescued you from" Yami said.

"Wait, you rescued me" Yugi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you" Yugi asked, "Wait Yami?"

"Nope, my brother is Yami, I'm Atem" Atem said.

Yami gave a peace sign to Yugi.

"Atem…..you look like Yami" Yugi said.

"Cause we're twins" Atem said.

"Oh" Yugi nodded.

After a while, the SUV arrived at a library. The library was huge and white with a lot of windows.

"A library, what are we doing here at the library" Yugi asked in confusion.

"You'll find out" Yami winked. For some reason Yugi blushed at that but quickly shook it off so the guys won't notice.

They entered the library, which was crowded with people. Yami and Atem stopped abruptly and Yugi almost bumped into them.

"What is it" Yugi whispered.

"Stay close and don't say anything" Yami said as he cautiously sneaked around the a group of kids sitting on a rug listening to a librarian reading a book. Yami silently raced to a shelf and gestured for Atem and Yugi to follow. Atem nodded and he sped to Yami. Yugi hesitated, but Atem gave her the 'hurry up' gesture. Yugi gulped and sped to the two guys. Yami sneakily ran ahead and planted his hands on the shelf. Atem and Yugi watched. Then Yami came to a book and pulled it slightly and suddenly the shelf rumbled and moved back. Yugi's eyes widen as she saw the shelf moved and stopped and a set of stairs broke from the floor leading down to darkness. Yami entered with Atem following. Yugi stood there a little hesitant to go in, especially with two people she hardly knew. Yami turned.

"It's ok, nothing won't happen to you, come on you'll love it" Yami said.

Yugi looked behind her and gulped and followed the two boys inside.

As Yugi was about 1 foot away from the entrance a set of doors closed behind her. She gasped.

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about that" Yami said softly.

Torches lighted as they walked so they could see where to go.

They came to a door and stopped. Yami pressed his hands on the wall and a stone moved out revealing a keypad and sensor. Yami typed something and placed his hands on the sensor. The doors opened revealing a tunnel that leads to something bright light ahead. They entered and the doors closed behind them.

"Where are we going" Yugi asked quietly.

"A safe place for people like _us" _Atem explained.

"What do you mean" Yugi asked.

"You'll know" Yami said.

They reached the other end of the tunnel and what a sight Yugi saw. There were a lot of trees and plants. The sky was blue and clear. There were also a bunch of duel monster spirits.

"Wow" Yugi exclaimed.

"Beautiful isn't it" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded as they walked on. Everywhere they went there were spirits everywhere playing, flying and battling. One came up to Yami.

"Hey there Baby Dragon, how are ya" Yami smiled as crouched down and petted the orange dragon. Baby Dragon purred but looked at Yugi with a confused look. Yami looked to where Baby Dragon looking at and smiled.

"That's a friend, err, Yugi, is it" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded shyly and was surprised that Yami knew her name when he never asked what it was.

Baby Dragon tilted its head.

"Go on, say hi" Yami gently push the little dragon. It gingerly walked up to Yugi.

"Hey there" Yugi cooed as she crouched down and gently touched the dragon. Baby Dragon purred and licked her hand. Yami and Atem smiled seeing that Yugi would like it here.

Baby Dragon flapped its wings and flew off with a wave good-bye.

Yugi smiled and looked at her hand. _It didn't die, well it's a spirit so it doesn't die. _Yugi thought. She looked up at Yami staring at her.

"What" Yugi asked trying to hide her blush.

"Oh nothing" Yami said and quickly turned to walk with Atem following. Yugi trailed behind them.

Yami and Atem whispered to each other in deep conversation without Yugi knowing.

"She's worried she'll kill Baby Dragon, because of her powers" Yami whispered.

"Really" Atem whispered back.

"Yes, I'm sure of it" Yami whispered and looked at Yugi but turned his head quickly so she wouldn't see him looking.

They walked and soon reached a gate. Behind the gate was a huge building like a mansion, only because it _was _ a mansion.

"O-M-G" Yugi gasped.

"Welcome to our home" Atem said.

Yami went to the gate and pressed a button.

"_Who is it" _ a muffled voice spoke.

"_It's me"_ Yami said.

"_Oh Yami, come on in"_ the voiced said.

The gates opened and the three headed inside. As they entered the mansion, Yugi felt like at home with all the comfortable surroundings, the white walls, beautiful curtains, and tile floors. It almost felt like you're in heaven. Yami stopped at a door and knocked.

"Come in" a muffled voice said.

Yami opened the door and gestured for Atem and Yugi to come in. Atem walked in but Yugi was hesitant.

"It's ok, you don't have to be afraid" Yami said softly.

"Who's in there" Yugi asked.

"Someone you can trust to take care of you" Yami replied.

Yugi stood quiet for a moment and walked slowly inside hugging herself.

As Yugi walked in, Yami closed the door behind him. Yugi looked around, there were lots of photographs and posters along with a few certificates. Her eyes then drifted to a desk with a chair turned around.

"Eh-hmm Lucas" Yami said.

The chair turned around facing Yugi with Yami and Atem on both her sides. Sitting on the chair was a man around his late 20s with brown hair with his bangs dangling over his blue eyes, his skin was sort of light-brownish, he wore a collared shirt with rolled up sleeves. He sat cross-legged with his hands folded.

"Yami, Atem what's up" the man, Lucas greeted.

"Nothin much" Yami shrugged.

Lucas nodded and his eyes drifted to Yugi.

"Oh you must be Yugi, right? glad to meet you" Lucas smiled.

Yugi hesitated but shyly said, "Uh hi, how…did you know my name"

"I have my ways" Lucas explained and nodded for Atem and Yami saying for them to leave.

Atem and Yami bowed and turned to leave. But when Yami was about to turn, Yugi gave him pleading eyes for him to stay with her. Seeing that she wasn't fully trusting Lucas, Yami sighed.

"If I may, Lucas, I'd like to stay with Yugi please, seeing she isn't comfortable being alone" Yami asked.

Lucas thought for a moment.

"That'll be fine" Lucas nodded.

"Thank you, uh Atem I'll catch up with ya later" Yami said as he turned to his brother.

Atem nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"You two can sit" Lucas said and gestured toward the two chairs in front of his desk.

Yami and Yugi took their seats.

"Now tell me Yugi, do you know what you are" Lucas asked.

"Aside from being a freak, I don't know" Yugi said.

"You're not a freak, what you are is someone special" Lucas said.

"Huh" Yugi raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What I mean is that you're gifted" Lucas said.

"Gifted" Yugi asked.

"Yes, being gifted is very special not many can be that" Lucas explained.

"Ok" Yugi said.

"When you're gifted you have special powers that not even other people have" Lucas continued, "The most common powers a gifted person has are healing with a single touch, freezing with a touch, elemental powers you know water, fire, lightning, earth; psychic, air controlling, etc."

"What about my powers" Yugi asked.

"Ah yes, you're powers. Well yours is very difficult to explain but I know that it is called the death touch and it's one of the most rarest powers gifted people have, you see no one had that in decades. The first was well too young to control it" Lucas said.

"What happened to her" Yugi asked.

"You wouldn't want to know, anyway like I said the death touch was one of the rarest powers and you're the second one to have it." Lucas said.

Yugi stared blankly taking in what she heard.

"Oh and did I mention that the Death touch is one of the hardest to control" Lucas said.

"What" Yugi exclaimed.

"Which is why we need to train you as soon as possible before this gets way out of control and that will attract attention and we don't want that" Lucas said.

"What, What happens when we attract attention" Yugi asked.

"It will bring the news media which will lure our enemy" Lucas said darkly.

Yugi grabbed the edge of her chair.

"But who will train me, if I can't touch anyone" Yugi asked.

"Yami will" Lucas said.

"How" Yugi asked looking at Yami.

"He's….special with rare powers let's say like that. Oh you'll know" Lucas said, "Ok, I've said too much, I'm sure you have other questions, but let's leave it at that. Yami would you please take Yugi to her room, I'll tell the others of her arrival"

"Sure" Yami stood up and head to the door.

Yugi didn't want to leave until Lucas could answer all her questions, but judging by Lucas's expression she could tell this discussion was done. So she got out of her seat and followed Yami out of the door.

**oooooo. tough life ahead for yugi. **

**bye for now**


	6. Chapter 4

**here is the next chapter**

**i don't own yugioh**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 4

They walked through the hall in silence.

"So you had a good life before you knew about your powers" Yami asked breaking the silence.

"Sort of" Yugi said.

"You're lucky" Yami said looking at Yugi.

"Why" Yugi asked looking back.

"You were able to roam free outside all you want and hang with friends" Yami said.

"Yeah I guess, what about your life" Yugi asked.

"It's complicated, let's just say that, I never want to talk about" Yami sighed.

"Oh well, I understand you don't have to tell me then" Yugi said

"Does anyone else live here other than you, Atem and that Lucas guy" Yugi asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, they went out to do stuff" Yami said perking up, "You'll love them"

"Can't wait" Yugi said.

Soon they reached a door. Yami opened it and turned on the light.

"Come on in to your room, it's cool" Yami said.

Yugi entered and was amazed. There was a bed that might fit two people. The curtains were neatly draped, and a desk that had all sorts of pens and paper. The walls were white and full of cute designs.

There was also a closet and Yugi walked up, opened it, and gasped at all the new clothes that were in there.

"Like it don't you" Yami smiled leaning sideways, with his arms crossed, on the side of the door.

Yugi turned around and smiled.

"Did you do this" Yugi asked.

"Some of it, like the bed and clothes" Yami shrugged.

Yugi smiled more as she closed the closet.

"I love it" Yugi said.

"Thought you would" Yami grinned.

_Ring. Ring._ A phone rang. Yami looked at his phone and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me for a sec" Yami said as he stepped out placing his phone against his ears.

Yugi walked around her room staring at every detail. It almost felt like her old home except bigger and more comfortable. Just then Yami came in.

"Sorry Yugi, had to go to do something, make sure to come out for lunch, everyone will come. They can't wait to see you" Yami said.

"Ok, but how do I know where to go to eat" Yugi asked.

"Just go down the hall to your right and you'll figure out the rest" Yami said with a wink.

"Uh-K, I'll see ya later then" Yugi said.

"See ya" Yami said and left.

Yugi walked to her bed and sat there. She loved how it felt under her hands. It was soft and smooth, not like her other bed at home. She still had a lot of questions though. Why was she here? Who was this enemy? Could she trust anyone here?_ Although she sort of trusted Yami and Atem, because they rescued her_. Why was her power so rare? But the main question was how Yami was able to touch her and not die. He's gifted no doubt, but could other gifted people touch her? Maybe not.

Yugi glanced at the clock and stood up.

"Better head down to lunch and meet some people I don't know" Yugi said and headed out the rooms.

After 20 minutes of getting lost and walking around, Yugi finally made it to the dining hall. She poked her head at the door to see if anyone was in there, plus she's sort of shy. She looked around and saw a bunch teens sitting at a table. Two were joking around making goofy faces, one was playing with Legos, and one was writing something, Three were reading Magazines and the last one was napping. She didn't see Yami yet, much less Atem. Lucas, no doubt, was sitting among the teens talking to them ,or trying to, since they were distracted with their things.

"Eh-hmm, guys are you listening" Lucas shouted.

"Wha" the teens said looking up.

Lucas sighed. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, she's gifted"

"Wait, a girl" one blonde girl exclaimed.

"Yes, finally more girls" a brown haired tan girl exclaimed.

"Chill" a guy with black hair shushed them.

"Anyway, her name is Yugi Aki and she came in this morning" Lucas continued.

"Another person with the same name as me" the boy with spiked hair, similar to Yami and Atem, pouted.

"But I don't see her" the girl with pink hair said looking around.

"She's here, in fact, she's near the door" Lucas said looking at Yugi's direction.

Everyone looked where Lucas looked.

Yugi flinched and slowly walked in.

"Yugi, glad for you to join us, come on over, you can sit next to Raven" Lucas greeted gesturing toward the blonde girl sitting on the floor. Yugi shyly walked over.

"Now, Yugi, introduce yourself" Lucas said as everyone looked at her.

"Well, I'm from Domino city and um I'm 17" Yugi said shyly.

"Cool" the brown haired dude said.

"What powers do you have" Raven asked.

"Umm well" Yugi stammered. _What can I tell them, if they knew my powers were the Death Touch, they'll freak. _Yugi thought.

"So tell us" the brown haired guy said.

"Don't pressure her, Jaden" the black haired guy said to the guy, "You can tell us, Yugi"

"Uh well… my powers are the….."

"The Death Touch" Atem said as he came in.

"What do you mean" Jaden asked.

"Yugi Aki has the death touch, I saw her touch someone and the person died once" Atem said.

"Did Yami see it too" Raven asked.

"Sure did, saw her kill one of the men in black, it's really cool" Yami popped in and went next to Atem.

Yugi blushed at the compliment but quickly shook her head before someone notices.

The girls stared at her in shock and suspicion.

"If she does have the Death Touch, she shouldn't be here with us, what if her powers go out-of-control and kill some of us" the pink haired girl said.

Yugi felt a pang of hurt and guilt.

"Don't worry about that, Akiza, Yami will help her with that, remember he can handle anything" Lucas said.

"I guess but still" Akiza muttered.

"When will her training start" Yusei, the black haired guy, asked.

"After lunch" Lucas said.

"I thought Yami's is going to teach me how to flip on a skateboard" Yuugi, the spiked haired mini version of Yami and Atem, asked kind of pouting.

"I'll teach you later, bud" Yami winked at the spiked boy.

"Ok" Yuugi said.

"Now that's settled let's eat" Lucas said and everyone ate their lunch.

After lunch, Yami and Yugi walked together to the training room. They walked in silence.

"Do you remember the other day when you rescued me" Yugi asked breaking the silence.

"You mean when I saved you from that man, yeah I remember" Yami said.

"Well, when you touched my hand, you seemed fine and I thought you'll die because of my powers, but you didn't. How was that" Yugi asked.

"Let's say that I have the ability to not die" Yami said.

"Huh" Yugi asked.

"Maybe I should put it another way, you see I have rare powers like you" Yami said.

"Really" Yugi asked wide eyed, "What is it"

"It's called Telepathy touch" Yami explained, "I can either crush, restore, switch, or read minds"

"But that doesn't explain how you didn't die when I touched you." Yugi said.

"That, well, my power is sort of like a reactor. It reacts to whatever I come in contact with something and automatically blocks the effect of it. For example when I touch poison ivy, I don't get itched because of my powers" Yami explained.

"It's the same thing with touching me" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Wow" Yugi mused. _Now I like him even more_ Yugi thought.

Yami chuckled quietly.

"Another question though" Yugi said.

"Yeah" Yami replied.

"Who's the enemy Lucas is talking about"

Yami's smile faded. "Our enemy is a psychopathic evil man, who is always on the hunt for gifted people. His name is Aquarius and trust me he's bad news. He hunted gifted people for reasons I don't know but I do know is that he wants our powers. He'll stop at nothing to get them. That's why Lucas is searching for the gifted so he could protect them. So far we're the only ones that isn't one of Aquarius's captures" Yami explained.

"What happens when Aquarius does get our powers" Yugi asked.

"You don't want to know. Heck I have no clue, but I sure wouldn't want to be captured"

"Oh" Yugi nodded.

They made it to the training room.

"Ok, so first things first, we'll try with the basics. Touch this." Yami said pointing at a miniature mechanical robot.

"Why" Yugi asked.

"Just to see some flaws and stuff" Yami said.

"ok" Yugi said as she reluctantly touched the robot.

The robot whirred and did a crazy dance and sparks flew around. Then the robot fell dead.

Yami pondered a bit.

"Not bad" Yami finally said.

"Let's try again, only close your eyes" Yami said.

"Ok" Yugi was unsure why but did what he said.

She felt the tip of the plant then felt the stem, while doing that she felt something in her head. It tickled her mind, it felt as if someone was seeing her thoughts. Yugi shuddered causing her to open her eyes. She opened one of her eyes and saw Yami with something glowing on his forehead, eyes closed.

Yugi gasped as she opened her other eye. The glowing thing was an eye.

"Yami" Yugi asked.

The glowing eye died and Yami opened his eyes and saw a very shocked Yugi.

"Oh sorry did I scare you" Yami asked as he walked up to her.

Yugi was too shocked to answer.

"Yugi" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi blinked for a moment and managed to breathe for a bit.

"What was that" Yugi demanded.

"What" Yami asked

"The thing on your head, a minute ago" Yugi said.

"Oh that, well it's part of my ability. Like I said I can read minds" Yami explained.

"Wait, you were reading my mind" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Why" Yugi asked.

"Well, I need to find out what you're thinking while you're using your powers" Yami said as he looked to the plant Yugi had touched. The plant had withered only at the flower.

"And it seems 50% of the time you were thinking negative thoughts" Yami said turning back to Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"We'll have to help you with those thoughts" Yami concluded.

"But how, most of my life is a mess" Yugi said.

"We'll figure it out" Yami reassured, "Come on let's go, I believe we'll stop here for now" Yami said as he turned to exit. Yugi followed.

** Review please and if u don't i'll have bakura to steal your money**


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok there is something that I need to explain and as you can guess there are two yugis in the story one girl one guy. I know it may seem wierdfor some of you but here's something to know. Yugi is the girl and Yuugi (note the number of ****_u's _****in the names****_) _****is the little boy.** **If you understand that good, if not well idk**

**Anyway review**

Chapter 5

_My plans are almost complete. Soon the gifted shall be in my hands and all of civilization will be demolished and renewed in my image. Wahahahahahaha. _

It had been 4 weeks since Yugi Aki lived with her new family and had gotten to know them better. Yugi's little crush on Yami had grown even more but never had the time to tell him her feelings. The two had grown close throughout the days. Yugi also learned how to control her powers a little bit but still needs to practice it.

"She's cooping well isn't she" Yusei asked Atem one morning.

"She sure is but I never seen her this happy especially with Yami around" Atem nodded.

"You don't suppose she's crushing on him do you" Yusei asked.

"Who knows" Atem shrugged.

They both stared ahead as Yugi was chatting with Yuugi(boy) happily.

"Any news on Aquarius, Johan" Lucas asked in another room.

"Not yet, but I got a message from Yami saying that he's going to check to see what they are up to" Johan said sitting at the monitors.

Lucas nodded. "OK, tell him to be careful"

Johan nodded.

"And there was one time when my older brothers almost exploded themselves with the volcano project when they were trying an experiment with sodium and liquid platinum." Yuugi said.

"Oh, and what happened" Yugi asked the six year old spiked-head boy.

"Well….." Yuugi thought for a minute.

….._flashback_….

"Dude, are you sure it'll work" Yami asked as Atem, who has a chunk of sodium in his hand.

"Sure I'm sure" Atem reassured his brother as he carefully placed the platinum in the funnel of the model volcano.

The gas started to rise and a tiny explosion erupted.

Yami and Atem high-fived each other.

"I told ya" Atem said.

"OK, no need to rub it in" Yami smirked.

Yuugi came in.

"Whatcha doin" Yuugi said as he hugged Yami's legs.

"Just an experiment" Yami said as he picked the little six year old showing it to him.

"Ooh, cool, can I try" Yuugi asked.

"Sorry squirt, but it's not for kids like you" Atem said as he walked over to Yami's side and ruffled Yuugi's hair.

"Can I see then" Yuugi asked.

"Sure, just be careful" Yami said as he placed Yuugi down on a stool to let him see.

Yami and Atem wrote a few notes.

"Should we try to put more just to see what happens" Atem asked.

"I guess, but put on safety glasses first" Yami said as he and Atem put on the glasses. Yami also placed glasses on Yuugi.

Atem got out a bigger chunk of the sodium and dumped it in the funnel. In 5 seconds the model volcano blew up and a big cloud of smoke erupted. When the smoke cleared, Yami and Atem were filthy.

Yuugi broke out laughing and almost fell off the chair but landed on his feet. Yami and Atem looked at each other and started to smile then laugh.

….._End of flashback…._.

"Ha-ha, that is funny" Yugi giggled.

"Yeah" Yuugi smiled.

They fell silent for a moment.

"Yugi" Yuugi said.

"Yeah" Yugi replied.

"Can I ask a question"

"Sure"

"Do you like my brother"

"Which one"

"Yami"

Yugi paused, wide eyed.

"How did you know" Yugi asked.

"Every time I see you with Yami, you get all jumpy and nervous" Yuugi stated.

Yugi blushed.

"So do you like him" Yuugi asked.

"Ok, ok I do, but don't tell anyone even Yami" Yugi whispered.

Yuugi nodded. "But they'll suspect it soon"

With that the little kid got up and ran to be with Atem and sat on his lap. Atem bumped Yuugi with his lap playfully as the six year old giggled.

Yugi smiled as she watched.

"Alert, Alert, we have code 411." Johan shouted from the monitor.

Everyone got up and headed to the monitor where Johan called.

"What ya got" Atem asked.

"Aquarius's men are after Yami and he's on his feet running but I don't think he can do it for long, he needs back up" Johan said.

"All right, we'll send some back up, Yusei, Jaden, Yugi and Atem will go assist Yami, the rest of you keep an eye on the monitor." Lucas instructed. Everyone nodded.

"I'll head to the security room to reinforce the shield"

With that everyone headed to their assigned job.

Yami didn't like this one bit. Aquarius's men were hot on his trail. Yami blasted one with his mind and sent another flying. But more just kept coming. Yami ran faster, but Aquarius's men were still trailing behind him.

_ No more running_ Yami thought and halted. He raised his hand and his forehead glowed. Half the men lifted and were clutching their throats. Yami balled his hands to a fist force choking them. Then Yami loosened his grip and waved his hand and sent the men back.

The remaining men charged, Yami dodged their attacks but was exhausted and panted.

One of the men charged with a sword. Exhausted Yami activated his watch and with a single beep the watch sprung to a shield. The sword landed on the shield. Yami grunted and took out his staff and swung it but missed. The man smirked evilly and swung his sword grazing Yami's shoulders. Yami grunted in pain, blood spilled a bit. Yami dodged the second strike and kicked the man in the leg and knocked him over. Another man charged and hit Yami causing him to fall on his knees in pain. Yami panted and looked up as the man loomed over him, weapon raised, the man began to strike.

Just then a Khopesh sailed in and hit the man in the shoulder. The man cried in pain and held his shoulder as he turned to where the Khopesh sailed in. Atem, Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi were running toward Yami.

"Yami" they called.

"Stay back" Yami shouted.

The man and his buddies charged. Atem punched one on the chest and the guy fell. Yusei touched a dude and turned him to an ice statue. Jaden punched two and three others. Yugi leaped and kicked five.

"Are you all right" Atem said to Yami as he ran to him.

"A little weak, had an injury but yeah fine." Yami winced.

"We're gonna get you out of here" Atem said as he shouldered his brother.

"Yusei, Judai cover us in the front. Yugi help me." Atem called. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi nodded.

Yusei and Jaden fought, while Atem and Yugi carried Yami to safety.

"You're not hurt are you" Yugi asked whispered.

"A graze on the shoulder, but I'm ok" Yami whispered as they looked at each other.

Yami couldn't help but admired Yugi's face, the beautiful white skin, the way her bangs drooped over her gentle eyes.

"Yusei, Jaden, fall back, we got to go. Yami, can you run" Atem asked.

"I can manage" Yami said. Atem nodded as he let Yami go and they all ran to the car.

Yami doubled over a bit but Yugi was beside him helping him up. The group reached the car but wasn't on time because more of Aquarius's men surrounded them.

"Aww crap" Jaden said.

"What now" Yusei asked.

"We have no choice but to fight" Atem said.

"What about Yami, he barely can defend himself in the condition he's currently in." Yugi asked looking back at Yami who's holding his bloody arm.

"I'll manage" Yami said wincing.

"Are you sure" Atem asked worriedly.

"I survived the toughest battles, even injured, Atem, you know that" Yami insisted.

"Ok, but don't try anything that overextends your wounds and energy" Atem said.

Yami nodded.

They stood back to back ready for battle. Aquarius's men charged with weapons raised and shouting war cries. Yusei froze ten and kicked two. Jaden's eyes glowed gold and called forth a few spirit warriors and they slashed eight, which appeared to them to be air. Fifteen men charged at Atem. Atem stopped them with his Khopesh and said an Egyptian spell which for some reason turned them to girls. Then Atem acted all flirty which made the "girls" giggle and batted their eyes. Atem gestured for them to come over. The "girls" eagerly ran toward him. But before they could hug him, Atem said, "Omg, it's One Direction" and pointed toward a random area. The "girls" for some reason listened to him and headed to the direction he pointed. Atem laughed at his trick and turned back to battle.

Yami dodged most of the attacks of six men but was panting. He was drained from his power, but managed to defend himself with his staff and kicked them. Yugi jumped and kicked five and killed eight by touching them.

"There's too many of them" Yusei said dodging one guy.

"We need to get out of here" Atem said.

"How" Yusei asked.

Yami looked around and had idea.

"Yusei freeze the ground, when I say so, Atem, Jaden keep fighting, Yugi, I want you to help me with something." Yami said.

Atem, Yusei, Yugi and Jaden blinked.

"Trust me on this" Yami said.

They nodded in hesitant and did what Yami instructed.

Yami and Yugi leaped over most of Aquarius's men and landed somewhere close to the car's front.

A few of the men advanced to Yami and Yugi.

"Yugi, get in the car, and drive it over here" Yami said looking at the men.

"What about you" Yugi asked as she turned to him.

"I'll be fine" Yami looked at Yugi.

"Ok, be safe" Yugi said and gave Yami a hasty kiss on his cheek and jumped around the men to the door of the car.

Yami felt his cheek and smiled.

The men are advancing closer to Yami. Yami stood there with a grim expression.

Suddenly the car sped with Yugi as the driver ramming into the men. Yami leaped on the roof signaling Yugi to keep driving. Yugi did and rammed more men.

"Atem, Jaden come on up here" Yami shouted.

Atem and Jaden nodded and with ninja speed ran inside the car.

"Yusei freeze em'" Yami said.

Yusei nodded and jammed his hand on the ground. In an instant the ground froze which advanced freezing Aquarius's men's feet. The men struggled. Yusei ran in the car. Yami hopped down and followed Yusei. With that they drove off.

**Peace**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi guys.**

**I don't own yugioh**

**Read and review please**

Chapter 6

After they made it back home and being raved, Yami was sent to the medical room, due to the loss of so much blood and so much energy, he was totally exhausted and weak.

"How'd Yami get all banged up" Johan asked.

"I don't know, when we arrived we saw him all bloody" Atem shrugged.

"Was it a bloody battle" Alexis, a blonde haired girl, asked.

"Yeah. Aquarius really wants things bloody" Yusei nodded.

"Hopefully Yami can recover, according to Akiza, he's been scratched, punched and grazed and barely been stabbed, which left him bloody and weak" Lucas said as he looked to the medical room where Akiza treated Yami.

After a few minutes, Akiza came out with dried blood on her rubber gloves.

"How's Yami" Lucas asked.

Akiza shook her head, "I cleaned his wounds but he lost a large amount of blood, I'll need a blood transfer and fast. Atem I need you, since you have the same blood type as Yami" Akiza explained.

Atem nodded and got up to follow Akiza to the medical room.

Little Yuugi followed, but Yugi pulled him back.

"But I want to see Yami" Yuugi complained.

"You will as soon as he gets better" Yugi assured.

After a while of pure silence, there was a loud noise from the medical room. The door blew out, startling everyone. Atem came running out followed by Akiza.

"What happened" asked Mana.

"Take cover, Yami turned psycho, shoot, I forgot that my blood is part demon" Atem as he dodged a blast of gold sparks. Everyone hid behind a chair or couch.

Yami walked out with golden magic in his hands. His eyes weren't crimson but with piercing red flaring eyes followed by a very psychotic grin.

"Oh man, what to do" Johan quivered.

"We need to calm him down" Yusei said.

"How" Jaden asked.

"There's one way, and I'm handling this, no one move" Atem said and got out from behind the couch.

He walked to Yami.

"Well, looks like I found my first victim" Yami said in a hazy, raspy voice.

"Name your game Yami 0" Atem shouted.

"Simple, first person to knock one out will be the winner" Yami said.

"Game start" they both said.

"Yami 0" Yugi asked.

"That's what happens when you insert Atem's blood to Yami. You see, Atem is part demon, don't ask, and Yami is part duel monster. When insert one of the brother's blood, the result can be…well like that" Yusei explained pointing toward Yami.

"Did this happened often" Yugi asked.

"Only once" Yusei said.

A blast of light shimmered over the hiding places.

Everyone peeked out to see the twins fighting.

"Is this supposed to happen" Yugi asked.

"Yep, it's the only way to calm the other down." Lucas said.

Atem leaped on his brother and touched his forehead. Yami instantly collapsed sleeping.

Atem stood up and brushed his arms. "It's fine guys, you can come out now"

Everyone got out of the hiding place.

"That's wild" Jaden said.

"Let's hope there won't be any more fighting" Yusei said.

Atem knelt to Yami and shook him.

Yami blinked open his eyes, this time normal, and sat groggily.

"Where" Yami moaned scratching his head.

"You turned psycho after the blood transfusion" Atem explained.

"Ack, hopefully I didn't hurt anyone" Yami panicked.

"Nope, you didn't" Atem said.

Yami sighed a relief.

Yugi couldn't help but giggled because Yami looked so cute when he panicked.

"Yami, you looked scary" Yuugi said as he went up to Yami.

"Sorry kiddo, it's part of my nature" Yami patted the boy.

"Will I be like that" Yuugi asked.

"Nope. You'll be a cute angel" Yami said smiling.

"Yeah with little angel wings and a halo" Jaden teased.

Yuugi giggled and everyone laughed as Jaden ran around flapping his arms like a bird.

**Peace out.**


End file.
